Girls and Boys In School
by iPodInsanity
Summary: So much frostiron fluff-angst and an insecure Loki. :P DON'T DIE ON ME GUYS! Reviews are appreciated. DISCLAIMER: Neon Trees own their songs, not me. Avengers belongs to Marvel and Disney, not me. T because Tony Stark swears. Finished and updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Written whilst listening to Neon Trees' album _Habits._ I swear, they live a frostiron appreciation life. I have no idea when I'll update agian, but I will NOT FORGET ABOUT IT! Promise! Warning: Freaking cotton candy fluff going on here. ALSO: I have no idea how long this will be, but it won't be too terribly long. I'm hoping one, maybe two more chapters? **Alright, I'll let you read now.

* * *

How Tony hadn't seen it coming, he didn't know, but he was still extremely shocked to see_ him_ at Thor's birthday party. Right after joking and semi-dirty-dancing with Pepper when JARVIS turned a party floor of his mansion into a club, Pep claimed she saw some girls she knew growing up and left Tony to say hello to them. It was cool; he hadn't had a chance to properly wish the birthday-boy a happy day.

That was also the exact moment _he_ decided to walk up to the 'Man of Iron.'

"Hello, Stark."

"Loki, babe! Didn't expect to see you here!" He tried enthusiastically, trying to fight the thoughts of _just how damn **cute** he looked tonight._

The god stiffened at the pet name, but continued,"We did grow up together, and all. Some legend of staying with family, as they are all you'll have left in the end."

Tony grinned. "Of course! You 'getting your party on' with that appletini?" His grin slightly faltered as the taller man's eye focus dropped considerably. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I've said something dumb; I've had four shots of whiskey tonight.. And so much more of other funky shit."

"No 'tis just," Loki set his drink down, playing with his suit's cufflinks. Hesitantly, he continued,"Would you ever dance with me like that?

"Like what? Slow dance? 'Course! It'd be.. Oh." Oh. _Oh._ Well, wasn't he stuck now? His relationship with Pepper had started out as a distraction from Loki's sudden disappearance. Looking up into the too-tall Asgardian's eyes, fighting the urge to cradle his face and kiss him senseless, he spoke softly. "Loki, you know I'd do anything with you. I lo-"

The following interrupting chuckle was one of dying hope, and emptiness. "I find that hard to believe. I bet you she would, too." Pepper walked back over, wrapping a protective arm around Tony.

"What are you doing here?" Pepper asked softly, Loki hating her tone of voice and Tony's face wincing at her arm on his waist.

"Celebrating Thor's birthday, of course. I'll just leave you be now. Have a nice night, Midgardians." Loki started to walk away, tears glimmering in his eyes. 'He didn't think I'd catch it but oh **_gosh_** I did and.. And..' A voice made him start walking quicker to the guest bathroom.

"Loki! No, wait," The blonde raised an eyebrow at Tony. "I need to be right back." Loki wasn't the only one who noticed something about his used-to-be-lover; Tony saw the tears. He hurried after Loki, slipping inside before letting the god lock the door, followed by a slide down said door, burying his face in his knees.

"Oh, geez, Tony! You, you we-eh-e-NO! D-don't touch me, you don't care about me at-t all! I saw it all in the half-assed picked, million-dollar _engagement ring,_ Tony!" Tony pulled Loki into him despite his objections.

"I thought you died, Loki, I-"

"SO YOU HOOKED UP WITH YOUR ASSISTANT AGAIN?" Loki let out a breathy, sob-like sigh, and stood to look in the mirror. "I _know_ I don't hold a candle to her, I already _know_ I'm not beautiful, but to-to-"

"Lo' , listen to me," Tony stood too, behind Loki and wiped his tears before wrapping his arms around him from behind(something hard to do with the God being taller than him, but he made it work). "You are beautiful; you are the most beautiful person in the world. I'm the idiot here, not you! I'm a _fucking idiot_ for proposing to Pepper. But I thought she'd say no, it hurt to ask her because I thought about you and your perfectness and I don't deserve you Loki, especially not after this. You saw the ring; half-assed-picked because Pep's only my best friend! I love her, but I'd never want to marry her. I'd been putting off wedding questions and now that you're here I think I'll just-" Loki cut him off with a short, soft kiss.

"It's as close to alright as it's going to get. I was dumb for thinking you couldn't get someone else, someone better than me. I thank you for your kind words, but you should go spend the night with Miss Soon-To-Be-Stark. Goodbye, Tony." The mischievous man kissed the other's forehead before disappearing from the bathroom.

"Loki, Loki, no! Come back, right now! I don't care half as much about her as I do about you," Tony slid down the bathroom door as his once-lover had done earlier.

Outside the door, the party music droned on, unknowing of the owner's heart shattered into millions of pieces scattered around the tiled bathroom floor.


	2. Ugly Cotton Candy Fluff

**This is short, ugly cotton candy fluff. Or at least, that's how I feel about it. I needed to finish it, and I had this wonderful idea for the ending, but this is all I could get out of it. Mehhhhhhhhhh. :/ I hope you enjoy this OOCness, though, and don't die on me. Reviews are appreciated! ~Melanie :)**

* * *

But that was almost two years ago, now. Pepper heard the whole conversation, and refused to marry someone who didn't love her. She's still a best friend, working for Stark Industries, and she wears the wedding on the opposite ring finger, but it is never spoken of.

One night when Pepper's off in Portland and Tony's been fighting crimes with the Avengers all afternoon, Tony goes back to his building alone. His suit is slowly torn off of his form, bit by bit, and he walks towards the personal bar. It's eerily quiet, and he just can't stand it, so he starts singing 'Starships' by Nicki Manaj while doing 'weird' things with his hands.

"..And I ain't paying my rent this month; I owe dat~" he makes a large emphasis on saying 'that' wrong, and looks up to see a specific person standing with their arms crossed, smirking at the singing superhero.

"Oh, do you now?" Loki drops his arms, slightly holding them out in a gesture that only Tony would recognize as a hug.

"Loki," Tony breathed, barely any sound coming out. Receiving a slight nod and small smile, he ran the rest of the way to the God, jumping in his arms and squeezing as if Loki would disappear if he didn't hold on now. Which he might, considering how he left last time. "Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki,_ Loki_. You're okay, you came back," Tony mumbled into said man's chest.

"Of course I came back. I was bored, lonely; and, dare I say, I missed you." Loki pulled back slightly so he could see who he's talking to.

"Oh, no, how_ dare_ Loki have a thought that doesn't involve killing the world! How will the world ever go on?" Tony cried in mock horror. After laughing with their foreheads touched for awhile, he ran a hand down the taller man's face. "You're still so beautiful," he whispered more seriously.

"Of course I am, I'm a god. Although, you don't look too bad yourself,"

"Billionaire, god, same, difference."

"Where's Pepper?"

"Portland, visiting-" He was cut off by another mouth on his. Tony pushed him up against the wall and returned the kiss._ Well, if Pepper's gone.._

Breaking apart for just a moment, Loki whispered a quick, "Dear Odin, I love you," before returning to the task he'd missed so bad at hand.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," The superhero broke the contact. "You still love me?" He quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, of course I do. Do you..?" An innocent, slightly pained expression took over green eyes, preparing for the worst.

"I'll love you 'til the day I die, 'Lo." He said earnestly, once again stroking the used-to-be-villian's face. "Now, bed?" Tony added hastily.

"My tummy hurts." Loki whined, a smile dancing in his eyes. "I just want to lay down."

"Oh, my poor baby. We'll just have to cuddle under blankets on my thousand-dollar couch, making out with a Rom-Com on in the background, huh?" Loki transported them to the couch in the movie room, along with some blankets, and 'Crazy, Stupid, Love' into the blu-ray player with merely a flick of the wrist.

"Already ahead of you, love."


End file.
